projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Somnol Helumi
Name: Somnol "Solar Vampire" Helumi Gender: Male Age: 16 Species: Vampire Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Personality: While not evil, Somnol is just kind of a jerk. Like most vampires, he must consume on the blood of mortals to survive, but he also destroys the darker of races, and doesn't get along with other undead, especially with fellow vampires. Gets annoyed easily, is prone to overreact and acting rashly, and has a sexual interest that is "normal" compared with the normally chaste heroes of RPs. Appearance: Average-short height, about 5'4". Has bright, spiky blond hair and evil-looking red eyes. Wears yellow/gold clothes, mostly. Wears a shiny yellow open jacket that almost looks like raincoat material, with a white shirt underneath that has a large bloodstain on it. Also wears a yellow scarf, yellow gloves that have a large white stripe going down the middle, and slick yellow pants. Instead of regular shoes, he wears sharp armored boots that look like they're made of gold, but probably are just spray painted that color. Has fangs, obviously, and small golden bat wings coming out of his back. Wears a belt, that contains an odd cylindrical sword sheath, a tube of sunscreen attached to a key chain, and several cans of blood. History: Belonged to the Helumi family vampires, a royal family in the undead aristocracy. However, Somnol always kept a deep resentment for undead, while equally hating mortals. Eventually he murdered the rest of his family, keeping their floating island, the Helumi Fortress, for himself. This made him an enemy of many other undead families and factions, but was able to ward a lot of them off with the guise of the Solar Vampire, keeping most sunlight-fearing undead at bay. However, due to rising attempts on his life, he joined an alliance called the Los Tres Vampiros. While it requires no constant active work of his, he is committed to defending any that are attacked and avenging any of the three that are extinguished. Equipment: *Offensive- UV Light Sword: Even though he's a vampire, him and other undead aren't exactly on good terms, and hate him almost as much as his prey do. For protection, Somnol caries around this. It's not really a sword, just shaped like one. It looks sort of like the sword from "No More Heroes", with a bright yellow UV light replacing the laser blade. Useful for exterminating zombies, mummies, vampires, and the like. Runs out of electricity if used too long, but can hold a large amount of power. *Defensive - Sunscreen: He may pride himself on being a solar vampire, but he's a vampire nonetheless. Somnol needs some pretty high SPF to keep the sun from turning him into crispy toast. Wears off after a while, so he has to retreat if he's out too long in the sun. Using the UV Light Sword melts away the sunblock quicker. - Blood Cans: In a one-on-one fight with someone who's about your equal, you can't rely too much on spilling their blood to restore energy. Somnol prepared some spare blood for the tournament.- Armor Boots: Great for stepping on people's head to crack their skulls, or standing on a power-sander. *'Magic/Skills:' *Magic Somnol uses undead magic, flame element. By concentrating the fire in a small area with magic and pumping oxygen in it with a little bit of cloud magic, Somnol makes it seem like he uses solar magic instead of fire. - Sun Ball: Somnol concentrates a ball of fire and makes it look like a miniature sun, and then throws it. Stays in ball shape through the air, and can melt through metal. - Sun Spot: By forming a Sun Ball and making it burst, Somnol can make an extreme flash of light. Coupled with his quick speed, Somnol can use this technique to distract enemies and even fake teleporting.- Solar Flare: A wisp of flame Somnol makes move from one hand to another, and then lashes it out. Sort of looks like a solar flare, but is the easiest of Somnol's attacks because it's unconcentrated. *'Weaknesses/Strengths:' *Strengths - As a vampire, Somnol can't be killed by mundane weapons. They hurt like hell, but they won't kill him or even knock him out. - Somnol can fly fast and high, even though his bat wings look too scrawny to fly. - He can drink his blood cans to heal wounds and restore energy, as well as suck the blood of his opponents. - Somnol can see in the dark, smell his opponent's blood, and has sharp hearing.- His reputation as the Solar Vampire scares away most undead. *Weaknesses - Typical vampire restrictions apply. Water scalds him, silver can kill him, garlic turns him away, he can't cross a threshold uninvited, a wooden stake through the heart kills him, etc. - Sunlight and his UV Light Sword weaken his sunblock. He has to put more on constantly if he's fighting in the sun, and without it he won't last long. - Klutzy, often runs into things while flying.- Magic does more damage against him than things like bullets, and although they can't kill him, magical attacks have the potential to knock him out. Especially light or holy-based attacks. *'Affiliates:' - Sigurd (Black Dragon Clan was exterminated by the Helumi Family) - Maximilian Adelaide (Family was murdered by Somnol) - Dulcis Acer (Los Tres Vampiros) - Silex Vock (Los Tres Vampiros) Category:RP Characters